Luke's Prayer
by Glavin69
Summary: Luke's thoughts and his words to the force as he burns his father's body during ROTJ. Short and sweet so please take 5 min. of your time and R&R.


LUKE'S PRAYER  
  
I will not be judged for the sins of my father. At least I hope I won't. Some may judge me. To those who do not know me I may be known as the son of Vader. The son of a murderer. But, to Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, Wedge and all those who matter, I will remain Luke.  
  
I hope I made the right decisions today. I know I did. I let the Force guide me and her will was done. How will I tell Leia? How can I explain to her what happened up there? How can you rationalize your actions when your decisions were made with nothing more than your feelings?  
  
She couldn't even understand why I had to face him. How can I explain why I wouldn't fight him once I was there. But, I was right. There was still good in him. I was right. He even said so himself. His last request was that I tell her so.  
  
He's gone now, I suppose. It seems a tragedy that he should die just after he becomes pious, but I know this is what the force wanted. I feel a change. Such a dramatic change, as if a large weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel the force so strongly now. It is in perfect balance with my body. It feels so harmonious.  
  
I wonder how Leia feels. Did she sense our father's death? Was it a sorrowful feeling for her as it was for me? If so I must help her not to lament. I know our father has gone to better things. He is now at one with the force.  
  
It is a wonderful feeling, I know. I was so close to it. As I lay there being electrocuted, I could feel the force closing in around me, enfolding me. It was wonderful. I felt naught but joy and love. And even as I called to my father, pleading with him to save me from the pain I was enduring, a part of me felt comfort in the fact that one way or the other, it would be over soon.  
  
Then my father, fulfilled his destiny. And I was brought back to this world, in which I am sure I will continue to have pain and strife. But all is well, now, and I do not wish to contemplate the future. For now is a time for meditation and prayer, and also a time for celebration. The Force came into balance today, democracy has a victory, as well. It is indeed a time for celebration.  
  
First, however it is a time for meditation. I must now call upon the force, the bringer and bearer of life and the hereafter. May the force guide my father's spirit to her sacred realm. May she forgive his transgressions and honor his valor. May he be reunited with his friends of old and forgiven by his past enemies.  
  
I pray that you will guide him, oh force, and show him to the realm of the great Jedi of old, where he will wait for me until you welcome me also into the warmth of your arms. Please guide his spirit tonight as I incinerate his body and return it to the dust from whence it came. For there, all things, are at one with the force.  
  
I know my challenge, It is clear to me now. I must rebuild the order. The Jedi will continue. I know too that the Sith will also continue. Even now I feel him. The lone possessor of the darkside, he's somewhere in this galaxy and I know that someday the Jedi and the Sith will conduct the final battle as the prophecy says. That, however may be the plight of my children or grandchildren, or it may be the plight of a hundred generations from this one.  
  
The war will take place. I doubt I'll be involved. I've got my own plight. I had to help my father realize his destiny and now I must realize mine: I must train others and pass on the wise ways of the force. There I go again, concerning myself with matters of the future. Just as Yoda said, my problem is that I always look "to the future, to the horizon."  
  
Such cares are for another time. Now I leave my father in your hands, oh force, be kind to him. As for me, I must go and make merry with my peers. The galaxy will change. Some may not like it. I did overhear many of the rebels say they had a bad feeling about things, but I don't. I am rather optimistic.  
  
Yes, the galaxy is changing, and I wouldn't miss it for anything. Goodbye father, and be at peace, thou son of the force. 


End file.
